


Join Me

by katemiller



Series: 1000 Follower Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: bkst-tutu1b on tumlbr sent me a picture of "Molly" sitting on her bed in sexy lingerie.





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> The picture that bkst-tutu1b sent me is the upper left picture

 

Sherlock had been distracted when he closed the door to their flat; important details of the case ran through his mind as he hung up his Belstaff and took his shoes off. Only when he had begun talking to Molly as he stepped into the living room did he notice she was not there, nor was she is the kitchen. Pausing for a moment he listened to the quiet flat. A moment later the corner of his mouth twitched and he dropped his mobile on the couch, not wanting it to distract him.

As he walked towards their room he heard her soft moans of pleasure and images filled his mind. Opening the door, she sat on the bed, facing away from him, gently rocking back and forth. He inhaled deeply and hummed in satisfaction. He loved watching her, the slight flush of her skin, the whimpers and sighs that slipped from her lips as she searched for her release.

“Well,” she said breathlessly, “aren’t you going to join me?”

 


End file.
